


Dreaming

by The Wolfs Shadow (callmemulder)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/pseuds/The%20Wolfs%20Shadow
Summary: Raphael wakes up and gets ready for the day, only to find he's been dreaming. One-shot. Please R&R.
Kudos: 1





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the TMNT franchise or the characters in it.

Rolling onto his side, Raphael woke up. He had to get ready for training. Getting up, he blearily made his way to the bathroom.

While brushing his teeth, his stomach growled. Breakfast. Eyes half-lidded, he slowly walked to the kitchen- and tripped.

Falling the rest of the way down the stairs before he could catch himself, he stood at the bottom.

April was sitting in an armchair by the fire. Leonardo was lying on the couch. He hadn't woken up when Raph had fallen. Hadn't woken up...

Standing at the foot of the stairs, Raphael remembered.

_The Foot in the sewers._

_April's store, burning._

_The Shredder._

_Driving..._

_Leo..._

Raphael walked back upstairs, April's concerned gaze on his back.

No training today.

Falling back into bed, Raph wondered if maybe he'd have another good dream.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first Ninja Turtles fanfiction ever. I hope it's ok. This is set in the first season of the 2003 cartoon series shortly after the turtles get to the farmhouse. I hope this wasn't to choppy or anything and I hope it made sense. The title's a little iffy so if you have any ideas for it please let me know. Reviews would be really appreciated so I know how I did. Thanks!


End file.
